


Wings of Fire Headcannons, Speculation, Ideas, Opinions and Other Similar Rambles (is this title long enough?)

by orphan_account



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: All characters - Freeform, All headcannon, All tribes, But please read it anyway, Each chapter is REALLY short, Honestly out of trash I've written this is the worst, I haven't edited it, I like to think I'm smart for thinking of this, I think I have good ideas, I'm just a dragon-loving nerd with free time, I'm probably not, IceWings (Wings of Fire), LOTS of Headcannon, Like two paragraphs type short, MudWings (Wings of Fire), NightWings (Wings of Fire), Opinions, Pyrrhia (Wings of Fire), RainWings (Wings of Fire), Rambling, SandWings (Wings of Fire), SeaWings (Wings of Fire), SkyWings (Wings of Fire), This is mostly all just speculation, because I'm lazy, headcannon, ideas, idk - Freeform, just warning you, sorry - Freeform, this is not well written, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just an unedited mess of all the Wings of Fire ideas I've had while reading the series, inlaid with my opinions and so-forth if anyone asks (or not since I'm not expecting anyone to). Please note, this is all my opinion, you're allowed to think you're thoughts, I'm allowed to think mine. Please be respectful. Having said that, leave all the comments you want I'm hungry for comments shower me in love, rage or anything you want.DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wings of Fire. I wouldn't need to write FANfiction if I did. Wings of Fire is owned by Tui T. Sutherland. If I owned Wings of Fire I would a) kill Moon, b) bring back Morrowseer and c) ruin everything by accident. Yeah . . . maybe it's a good thing I don't own Wings of Fire.





	1. Tribe Origins and Weird Mutations like Peril

What if the seven tribes weren't originally just the type/species of dragon. What if it was originally they were just bands of dragons during the Scorching, lead by the strongest dragons and anyone who wanted to could join them. Over time the weaker tribes died out and the stronger ones ended up having just the one species of dragon, then becoming known as the ____Wings.

But it could be a cool explanation for random unexplained mutations in the dragons, like fireproof MudWings or SkyWings with firescales or RainWings who can't change their scales or even animus dragons, like some sort of recessive gene, blood from another dragon tribe.

After all, Peril's father being a RainWing should have something to do with her firescales, it'd make sense if it were a thing, not just with SkyWings, but with all tribes.


	2. Dragon Age

In most forms of media, cultures, etc, dragons live for a really long time, yeah? So what if all the dragons in Pyrrhia were the same, living for years and years, or possibly never dying of old age at all.

Like, if they're not killed by something, like murder, starvation, etc. a dragon will never die of old age and instead will continue to grow larger and more dangerous throughout their lives. This can lead to dragons being hundreds of years old and really dangerous. (duh).

It's supported by the fact Darkstalker is so huge when he breaks out of the earth after being alive for thousands of years and by the fact old dragons in general are always described as giant.

Not supported by that one really old SkyWing that Peril was friends with in the SkyWing arena until Scarlet killed him. Cause apparently he was old. But that could be explained away by years at war damaging his health and making him look 'old'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that this idea is NOT true, but I still think it's a cool concept so I'll include it. For most of the first series, I thought there was a high chance it could be true, after all there are huge apparently old dragons in the series, e.g. Morrowseer, but then apparently he's only 'over thirty'? How young do these dragons die? When they're forty?


	3. Is Pyrrhia America?

This theory really isn't all that original, but it still holds a lot of weight in my eyes.

The idea goes, 'what if Pyrrhia is North America in the future'? For example, if the American government did something stupid and messed about with animal genetics and mutated them. Maybe they accidently (or on purpose) created dragons? Either as some kind of entertainment thing (like Jurassic Park but BETTER) or to use in wars.

Then, like Jurassic Park, the dragons became too smart. But unlike Jurassic Park, the dragons overpowered the humans in an event later known as the Scorching. The Scorching could have been a war both between dragons and humans AND America and other nations who created their own dragons or something. In the end, the dragons won and all of the human's civilisation was erased. Then the tribes formed and Pyrrhia became the land seen in Wings of Fire.

It would explain why there are legends of technology from the Scorching. Also, Pyrrhia does look vaguely like America with climate and geography and stuff. If you include thousands of years, earthquakes, changing sea levels and the like, then it very well could be the same country. As well as that, genetic mutation could explain why everything (such as blueberries) is dragon-sized.


	4. Expanding The Pyrrhia-is-America Theory

Expanding on the Pyrrhia-is-America idea, what if in retaliation to America's creation of dragons, other cultures did a similar thing. What if, say, China, the world's other super-country created dragons based of the legends they had in their culture? What if in the Pyrrhia universe, one of the other countries out there (there are cannon countries aside from Pyrrhia, as stated in Legends of Darkstalker) is future-China that has been overrun by Chinese dragons?

And what about places such as Greece, which could have hydras? Or Africa having wyverns? And the Aztec god Quetzcoatl, a sort of serpent with wings, being a tribe of dragons too? Honestly, the possibilities are endless.


	5. Jade Mountain

So we can all agree that it seems sort of random that Jade Mountain is called Jade Mountain? I mean, it doesn't seem to be named after a dragon or anything, does it? But there has to be a reason. After all, the Great Five-Tail River (stupid name, by the way, I mean seriously) was named as such because it branched off into five tails.

But Jade Mountain is just . . . a mountain.

My theory: Jade Mountain got its name because there was a lot of jade in the earth there and dragons (probably SandWings or NightWings considering the their territory being closest) started mining the jade to make jewellery or trade it. That’s why Jade Mountain has so many caves so forth there. That could also explain why it was deserted before Jade Mountain Academy, it was a NightWing mine and when they left they obviously couldn’t take the mountain and all the mining equipment with them.


	6. SandWing Colouring

So the colouring of lots of dragons makes sense: MudWings are brown to blend into the mud. IceWings are white/blue to blend into the ice/snow. NightWings blend into the night/dark settings

And SandWings (obviously) blend into the sand in the desert. And my theory is that SandWing eggs are buried in the sand in their eggs, and the eggs naturally blend into the sand that they're buried in, so that young dragons (if they are alone when they are born) blend into the sand and are not killed.

This causes SandWings to be different shades of yellows with different black scales on them. But sand isn't just yellow - sand can be red and black as well. So what if there are places in Pyrrhia with black and red sand, and if a dragonet was buried there while in their egg, it turned red or black.

Like nothing else is wrong with them or anything. They just happen to be black or red. And if that's not the coolest idea ever I don't know what is.


	7. Ancient Cultures

I'm not saying this is in any way true, it was just a thought, but what if all tribes were slightly based off ancient cultures.

SandWings - Ancient Egyptians. Because they live in the desert and definitely use the symbol of an obelisk to represent life.

SkyWings - Romans. Because of their arena, which is similar to a gladiator arena and because the queen is kind of the same as an emperor. (I know, I know, all tribes have queens.)

IceWings - Norse. Because they but high values on being brave and so forth and dying in battle like heroes. Also because they live in the cold. That was really the main reason.

RainWings - Aztecs. Because the sun has a lot of significance in their lives I guess. (And who could forget their shared ritual of cutting out someone's heart while they're still alive and throwing it down the steps of their temple to the sun god?)

NightWings - Ancient Greece. I know ancient Romans and Greeks are very similar, but I don't know what else to put so . . . ? Ancient Greece had a lot of philosophers and were smart. They also tried to conquer places, like, all the time.

SeaWings - Polynesians? Because they both live mostly in water? I'm grasping at straws here, okay?

MudWings - Yeeaahhh I got nothing. Sorry.


	8. Place Name Rant

Is it just me or are dragons awful at naming things?

They’ve named a town ‘Possibility’. Yeah, that’s a cool name, but a little weird, right? I know, I know, it has that backstory about the war and how the dragons came together, but they chose a WORD as the name of their town. Do all towns in Pyrrhia do this? How confusing would that be if the word happened to be something that could be mistaken for something else in everyday conversation? Maybe I’m just used to people naming things after themselves.

But what I can't get over are the stupidly long river/mountain range/bay names. ‘The Great Five-tail River’. ‘The claws of Clouds Mountains’. 'The Bay of a Thousand Scales'. Bit of a mouthful. What if you only have a short time to describe a place to someone? You can't just say . . . idk, 'it's north of the Blue Mountains'. Nope. Instead you have to say, 'it's north of the Claws of Cloud Mountains'. It's so unnesesrcarily long. I want to meet the dragon who named these things and punch him/her.

I just don't understand how everyone accepts these stupid names. And yes, there are stupid names for things in real life, but usually they are the biggest landmarks in the country!


	9. Headcannon About Talons of Peace

So this is almost certainly not true, but I like this idea so I'm going to write about it anyway. What if the Talons of Peace was started by a named Talon (probably a SkyWing, that sounds most like a SkyWing name) who was a general or solider in the war and in a battle something bad happened, e.g. their entire battalion was wiped out. And this left Talon so distraught that they didn’t want to fight again.

So Talon ran away to somewhere, maybe to an island in the Bay of A Thousand Scales (bad name alert) and met a SeaWing named Nautilus who also wanted peace. Maybe Nautilus knew/knows (depending on the time) Gill and they often talked about peace. In short they decided the war sucked and they wanted to stop the war.

So they started the Talons of Peace. Then Talon died tragically for peace or something and Nautilus took over running the organisation for him. Then my favourite evil grumpy NightWing (Morrowseer) found them and ruined everything with his idea to trap five children underground for seven years.


	10. Nautilus

Was Nautilus a bad leader?

The dragonets of destiny seem to think so. And at times he is shown to be all too willing to do whatever the NightWings want. As well as that, he was very over-protective of his son.

But did that make him a bad leader for the Talons of Peace?

Of course the dragonets of destiny would think not, he was the one who decided to trap them underground (well, I mean, it was Morrowseer really, but you know). He tried to get them to stop flying about the country-side during the middle of a war, shouting about how they were the dragonets of destiny and making even more chaos (SkyWings anyone?) and from getting killed horribly and painfully.

Oh wait. That's not a bad thing.

And of course he'd do whatever the NightWings want. I mean, an all-powerful dragon who can read minds, predict the future and is like twice the size of you (Morrowseer)? Do NOT get on their bad side. And it seemed like the NightWings wanted peace as well, from Nautilus' perspective.

And as for his over-protectiveness with his children? Look at Coral and Anemone and Auklet. They were definitely over-protected. It just seems to be a SeaWing trait. Nautilus had probably seen war first hand and wanted to protect Squid from it.

Everything he did _was_ to help the Talon of Peace stop the war. Even if it wasn't nesesrcarily the best way to do that.

Also he has a really cool name.


	11. Clearsight Series

I REALLY want a series about Clearsight exploring other continents and meeting other dragons. Just imagine her exploring lands full of habitats and dragons she’s never seen.

Imagine, for example, a place where scavengers honour Quetzalcoatl-type dragons like gods.

Imagine Wyverns that are even bigger than Pyrrhia’s dragons.

Imagine Chinese dragons that can either a) fly without wings or b) not fly at all.

Imagine her seeing tiny little dragons as small as her head and thinking they mustn’t be intelligent, but them being some of the smartest dragons of all.

What about Indian nagas? Those dragons with the human heads?

Or what if there were still countries where scavengers ruled, or ones where scavengers and dragons worked together!

I _really, really, really_ need that in my life. Seriously, I really want to see the world of Pyrrhia expanded beyond, well, Pyrrhia.


	12. More About Other Animals in the World of Wings of Fire

Relating to the idea of other types of dragons, what if there are lands with other mythical creatures? Unicorns, pegasi, phoenixes, cockatrices, rocs, hippocampi and jackalopes. Okay, so maybe not jackalopes. But still, I would love to see Clearsight discover all this stuff.

Sorry this was short, but I don't have anything else to say and no one is reading this anyway, so yea.


	13. NightWing Scale Colours

Similar to the SandWing colouring thing, maybe NightWing scales are effected by the night sky when they hatched, so some have more bluey colours, whereas others have more purples, greens, blacks or greys. And some have more stars than others on their wings because they hatched during different times of the night (although I know the pattern of the stars in genetic).

As well as that, it would explain why a lot of the NightWings on the NightWing Island were described as just plain black or grey. That was the colour of the fortress and of the smoky sky above, not that any of them were hatched under the sky anymore. But Moon, who was born in the rainforest, is described to have tints of dark purple, blue and green in her scales.

Maybe because she was born in a much brighter location than other NightWings, with clear skies above her instead of the smoke of the volcano,  Moon has brighter scales.


	14. Cold-Blooded Dragons?

I think we can all agree that dragons are reptiles? After all, reptiles have scales, lay eggs and so forth. Many reptiles, such as lizards, are also cold blooded. So are the dragons inhabiting Pyrrhia cold blooded as well?

RainWings, MudWings and SandWings have a high chance of being cold-blooded dragons. RainWings spend a lot of time laying in the sun and absorbing sunlight, much like lizards. MudWings also seem to spend a lot of time laying about. SandWings live in the desert, a very warm place. However, SandWings also naturally have body heat and their scales create warmth, so it is unlikely that SandWings are cold blooded.

The other dragons don't seem to be cold blooded, IceWings wouldn't get enough warmth in their habitat, NightWings don't really go out in the day time (or at least didn't in Darkstalkers time and on their volcano island there was never really any sun). SeaWings wouldn't get much sunlight in their deep sea palace.

As for SkyWings, I can't think of any reason for or against for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theLOAD wrote a really well thought out comment on dragon blood if anyone is interested in some alternative and better-written theories about whether dragons are warm or cold blooded.


	15. IceWing Eyesight

Headcannon that IceWings see colours less brightly than other dragons. Their eyes have evolved that way to protect them from the sunlight reflecting off the ice and water in the Ice Kingdom.

It explains why Winter found all the colours in the rainforest so unbearably bright, even though they were just normal to others, same goes with RainWing scales.


	16. Addition to the America-is-Pyrrhia Theory

Going off the America-created-dragons theory: why would each dragon tribe be created? I'm assuming its not for a very peaceful reason, possibly a war that became known as the Scorching.

SeaWings are pretty easy – They were created to find submarines and fight boats at sea. Without needing to surface for air, they could swim all the way through deep water to other continents and attack.

So are NightWings – They were made to guard from night time attacks, what with them being nocturnal. Whether the mind-reading and future-predicting thing was intended or was just a thing that happened doesn’t really matter. And they can't really read human minds anyway, just emotions.

MudWings – They’d be your generic attack dragons; big, strong, fire-breathing but can also hold their breaths for an hour. All round useful for battle. Sometimes even fireproof (probably a new and improved MudWing type that never got fully developed and implanted into many MudWings, leaving it as a genetic thing).

RainWings – Assassin dragons. They weren’t always sleepy and uneducated, so they could have been created to be smart and silent, with deadly venom and disguise scales.

SandWings – I don’t know? Um, to fight in dry places like the middle east or Australia but not need as much food or water as other dragons? Other than that, I’m not really sure.

SkyWings – Generic attack dragons: Sky edition. Pretty much faster, less fireproof MudWings. Firescales could be another thing to go with the fire-proof MudWing scales, an upgrade that was never finished.

IceWings – I feel like the Canadians saw America making all these war dragons and were like, ‘okay but what if _we_ made dragons. But instead of war dragons we made dragons that breath ice and make awesome ice sculptures.’ And since they’re the first animus dragons (as far as we know) they were also like ‘ _magic ice dragons_ ’ and were all happy with their ice dragons until America was all like ‘why hello there I see you have nice dragons. What if we made them WAR DRAGONS?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all Americans and Canadians: I would like to formally apologise to all of you for my IceWing theory. Sorry.


	17. Moral Codes

You know, this entire 'are scavengers sentient' thing with all the ‘good dragons’ thinking _yes they are and they must be saved_ and all the evil dragons like  _oh look a tasty snack_  reminds me of a thing I take issue with a lot. Same with sloths (I mean seriously, what makes them better than other prey? I want to meet a dragon with a pet that’s a cow or something stupid like that who’s really into cow-rights in the way Listener is into scavenger rights. Just like a SandWing or MudWing or something unexpected like that).

But the issue is:

Would you eat cow meat?

What about horse meat?

If you said yes to the first and no to the second: Why? What makes a horse less edible than a cow or chicken?

If you said ‘yes’ to both, then why not eat dog meat? Or, idk, emu meat or something?

I'm not saying that people cannot eat some meat and not others, I just don't understand why some people think that eating a cow is perfectly okay, but not eating a horse (just as an example). I mean, they are both animals, why would one be better than the other? What meat would you or would you not eat and why?

Why not human meat?

If you’re still saying yes . . . I don’t know what to say to you. Get help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying that I'm against anything in particular or any religious beliefs about what people do or do not eat and I don't want a lot of comments about certain religons, because I understand and respect that people believe different things, but myself and one of my close friends (both of us are atheists) have had a debate about why people tend to eat some animals and not others.
> 
> She said that it was just the way she was raised to think that eating cow is normal, and eating horse isn't right. I don't eat meat at all, so idk. I just thought it was an interesting point. And I got side tracked a bit with this I guess.


	18. Moon's Hunting Abilities

Is it just me or does it seem really weird that Moon _the best hunter_ out of all the main dragonets in the second series. I would think it would be Qibli, Winter or Turtle.

I mean, yes, Moon grew up alone in the rainforest. But that’s the thing. A NIGHTWING. ALONE. RAINFOREST.

Where did she learn to hunt?

If it was from Secretkeeper, wouldn’t she teach Moon to hunt in a classic NightWing way? Same if she observed any NightWings hunting.

Moon couldn't have observed any RainWings hunting because they're vegetarians, so where _did_ she learn to hunt in such superior ways all alone in the rainforest?

Let's just say she managed to teach herself.

Even if she did eat sloths (which she seemed opposed to is Winter Turning), it wouldn’t be hard to catch them. So how is she able to make Qibli in awe of her hunting when she caught that goat in Moon Rising? Whereas Qibli and Turtle and Winter have been _training_ to hunt and survive since they were children. I mean, maybe not Turtle, with him being royalty, but certainly Winter in the Ice Kingdom with his parents and Qibli in the Scorpion Den with his parents and siblings.

Pretty much, in conclusion can Moon just be somewhat incompetent at catching prey other than slow or old prey?


	19. MudWings use Spears?

Why do MudWings use spears? It's cannon that they use them in war - Winglets #2 - and it seems to be a weapon lots of MudWings use as three MudWings had them.

But it seems like they’re the biggest and strongest of all dragons and that they would excel at claw-to-claw, talon-to-talon fighting. It says in the description of MudWings that they have thick, armoured scales. And yet they use long range weapons such as spears.

Sorry I don't have an explanation, but I wanted to highlight this as weird.


	20. More Proof About the America-is-Pyrrhia Theory

More proof of the Pyrrhia is America theory:

It has been confirmed by Tui T. Sutherland that scavengers (humans) do not know that dragons have tribes with arts, music and their own culture. Humans think of dragons just as animals, in the way dragons think of scavengers as animals. The two don’t understand each other.

If humans really did first create dragons, then it would make sense they tried to create them without a conscience, and would never have been aware that they could develop a conscience, let alone survive as more than just wild animals.


	21. Clay/Peril

Clay/Peril.

Personally I don't think it would ever realistically be a thing. Not because I don't like them as a couple and want to force my opinion onto you. But because I think that Clay wouldn't and couldn't be a good partner for Peril and I want to force my opinion onto you.

Here's the thing, even though he is kind and caring, he's a MudWing. And unlike most other tribes, MudWings don’t form lasting relations with their partners or children. Clay’s mum doesn’t even know who his father was. And I don’t think Clay being raised differently would have made a difference, because Clay was still a bigwings and fiercely loyal to his ‘sibs’ (Sunny, Starflight, Tsunami and Glory) without ever knowing that MudWings stay in groups of sibs.

It’s only logical to think he would work the same way when it comes to things like mates and children. It's not that he'd want to hurt her, it's just part of MudWing instinct - protect siblings, don't really get attached to partner or children. You can't really pick and choose with nature.

Of course, I'm not a scientist or anything, so I could be completely wrong, but whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you interested/who don't agree with me AbsolutePercyJacksonFan has written an awesome counter-argument in the comments. It's much better than the rubbish I make up, so I encourage you all to read it.


	22. Tribes as Pets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy lately, so this is short and stupid. Sorry.

If the tribes were pets:

MudWings – dogs

SandWings – snakes

SkyWings – birds

SeaWings – fish

NightWings – ferrets

IceWings – cats

RainWings – sloths


	23. Tribe Crowns

I feel like each tribe has their own unique crown for the queen that's been past down for generations. For example:

MudWings: a bronze crown forged to look like branches intertwined, inlaid with leaf-shaped emeralds and bits of gold.

SandWings: A golden crown with silver and rubies, possibly designed like a SandWing's tail as that's a defining feature of that dragon or something.

SeaWings: A crown inlaid with sapphires and pearls, carved to look like ocean waves on parts.

NightWings: A simple obsidian or some other black material crown/tiara with diamonds.

IceWings: An crown made of ice enchanted to never melt.

RainWings: Not handed down, but the queen often wears a crown of bright flowers.

SkyWings: A gold crown inlaid with various gemstones. SkyWings are very extra.


	24. SeaWings

Headcannon that in the Sea Kingdom, the queen knows every dragon’s name and role in the palace, even if they are just a servant. Maybe they have to memorise it as part of their training to become queen.

Not sure why SeaWings in particular, but it just feels like a very SeaWing thing.

The same is somewhat true for IceWings, who know the names of all the dragons higher ranking than them because that's how their society works.

Larger tribes, such as MudWings, SkyWings and SandWings, where the dragons don't all live together in the castle due to larger territories or populations, don't memorise all dragons names.


	25. Tribe Populations

I feel like the tribes population would vary greatly, due to the sizes of tribes, etc, etc. Here’s my list from most to least populated.

MudWings (5500 dragons approx) - Okay, so they don't have the biggest territory, but each time a MudWing has dragonets she lays at least four eggs. MudWings presumably have eggs more than once in their lives, so the population must be very large by now.

SandWings (5000 dragons approx) - SandWings have a huge amount of territory, and with that much land there are probably a lot of dragons to occupy it. And it being desert makes no difference, seeing as SandWings thrive in the desert.

SkyWings (3500 dragons approx) - Much like the SandWings, SkyWings have a lot of land compared to the other tribes.

RainWings (2000 dragons approx) - Without the war constantly killing RainWings, there's really nothing but natural rainforest dangers and NightWings to harm the RainWings, meaning they can reproduce and live with very little difficulty.

SeaWings (1500 dragons approx) - There could easily be many more SeaWings, but it seems that the SeaWings all live at either the Summer Palace (although not anymore) or the Deep Sea Palace. Although they are both large structures they couldn't hold endless amounts of dragons.

IceWings (1000 dragons approx) - IceWings have a very small territory and all the names of every IceWing are listed on a wall, so there can't be an enormous number of them.

NightWings (200 dragons approx) - I'm pretty sure this was confirmed in the book, but I could be wrong. Either way, there wouldn't be a large number of NightWings after living on the volcano for so long.


	26. MudWing Population

MudWings have an average of five dragonets per cluster of eggs, and this is if they only have one cluster of eggs in their life, which seems unlikely as they don't have to spend much time raising their dragonets. So wouldn't there be MudWing overpopulation, especially considering the small territory size compared to SkyWing or SandWing territory?

There must be something keeping the tribe population down, even when there isn't a war keeping population numbers down. Possibly a high death rate? Its possible that large animals like crocodiles eat dragonets while they're young and small and are without parents protection.


	27. SkyWing Prisoners

It's canon that King Gill of the SeaWings was a SkyWing prisoner at the same time as Hailstorm of the IceWings. They both seem pretty important, right? But Hailstorm was but under the Pyrite-mask, while Gill was just tortured and placed in the arena.

Why was Hailstorm a more important prisoner than Gill? Wouldn’t the king of a kingdom, and the husband of Queen Coral, be more important than the nephew of Queen Glacier, even if he was/is in the top place of the first circle? So why did Hailstorm have a Pyrite mask and not Gill?

(Of course I know it's plot convenience, Chameleon and his masks most likely hadn't been created by Tui T. Sutherland back then, but I'm talking in-universe).


	28. Dragon Sizes

Just my personal opinion on dragon sizes, biggest to smallest: MudWings, NightWings, SandWings, SeaWings, IceWings, SkyWings, RainWings.

This isn’t counting wing span, because then SkyWings would likely be the largest.


	29. IceWing Languages

IceWings were originally divided into a few different tribes/countries much like Scandinavia and all spoke their own language. Some names, like Hvitur, still are carried on from these old tribes, even though most of the dragons now speak Pyrrhian and have Pyrrhian names.


End file.
